


Make Some Waves

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony’s having fun swimming, but after a while of sitting on the sidelines, Bucky gets bored.





	Make Some Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for Location: Swimming Pool

Tony was floating on his back in the Tower’s indoor pool, and Bucky was sitting on the edge, kicking his feet through the water. Bucky couldn’t swim because of his prosthetic-- submerging it made it a pain to clean. Sitting by the side with his pant legs rolled up was the closest he was going to get for a long time.   
  
He was okay with that normally, but they’d been here for a while and he was starting to get bored. “Hey Tony.”   
  
Tony didn’t hear him and kept floating on peacefully. If it were anyone else, Bucky would have splashed them, but it was Tony so he kept all splashing urges to himself and pretended that he didn’t have them in the first place.   
  
“Tony!”   
  
Tony turned himself upright, his ears now out of the water and capable of hearing Bucky perfectly. “Did you say something?”   
  
“We should do something.”   
  
“I thought we were doing something?” he said, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Bucky rolled his eyes. “Just come here.”   
  
Tony swam over and folded his arms on Bucky’s legs, lifting him ever so slightly out of the water. “I don’t see what me being over here has to do with you being bored.”   
  
Bucky wiped Tony’s wet hair away from his face, then traced his lips with his metal thumb.   
  
“Oh,” Tony breathed, then grinned, kissing his thumb. “I’m up for that.” He pulled on the elastic of Bucky’s sweats and reached his hand in. “Going commando? Really?”   
  
“Like you mind.”   
  
“Never said I did,” Tony said innocently, batting his eyelashes for effect.   
  
Bucky snorted and bent down, basically folding himself in half to get his mouth on Tony’s. He flicked his tongue across Tony’s bottom lip, delving in when he opened for him. Tony pulled Bucky’s cock out of his pants and gave him a few strokes, humming happily when he started to harden in his hand.   
  
Tony pulled away from Bucky’s mouth and bent down to lick at the head of his cock, tonguing the slit just to hear Bucky’s breathy moan. He planned to take him in his mouth and let Bucky fuck his throat, but Bucky pulled him up onto his lap and pulled down Tony’s swim trunks to sit around his thighs. He pulled out his cock and stroked them together. It took a minute for Tony’s brain to clear enough to realize that he could help with that and still have his fingers tangled in Bucky’s hair. He got his other hand down there, interlocking their fingers as they jacked each other off, hips jerking and thrusting as they panted into each other's mouths.   
  
Tony was surprised when he came, too caught up in the way Bucky had been sucking on his tongue to think of anything else. White streaked his abdomen and Bucky's chest, and Bucky released Tony to collapse backwards, back hitting the concrete hard. He grimaced, wiggling to assess the damage. It wouldn't bruise, but he wished he had thought it through. He rubbed his thumb through the come on Tony's stomach. "Good pool time activity?"   
  
Tony snorted, leaning down to kiss him again, lightly this time since both of their lips were pink and swollen. "If you don't like swimming, you don't have to come down here with me."   
  
"I like swimming, I just can't," he said, pointedly shifting his prosthetic so it would whir and recalibrate the plates.   
  
"Well if you don't like it right now, then you don't have to join me."   
  
"I'm likin' it plenty right now."   
  
"If you try and do this everyday, you're going to be banned from the pool. You'll get me banned too if anyone on the team finds out about this. Except for Thor maybe. I'm convinced that public sex is a kink for him, sex in a common area has nothing on that."   
  
"Let's not find out," Bucky suggested.   
  
"You're killing my hopes and dreams Buckaroo. What if I want that Asgardian dick? Are you really going to stand in my way?"   
  
"Stand beside you maybe, but I distinctly remember you saying big and blonde didn't do it for you."   
  
"I only said that so you wouldn't worry about me liking Steve."   
  
"You lied to me?" Bucky said, trying to inject some fake hurt in his voice and failing.   
  
Tony laughed and gave him another kiss before rolling off and heading for the showers, barely pulling up his swim trunks because he didn't want to get them dirty. "Thor is an exception, but don't worry," he said, throwing a wink over his shoulder, "I think I'll stick with my dark and brooding boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
